


You're Family

by amorluzymelodia



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:31:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3292112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorluzymelodia/pseuds/amorluzymelodia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine having an abusive family and TFW busting in and saving you.</p><p>A/N: Wrote this for a dear friend who is struggling with something like this. Hope it helps love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Family

Screaming. So much screaming. It seemed like it never stopped. From the moment you got home to the moment your body passed out it was like a damn war going on. Your mother and sister were constantly at one another’s throats, and more often than not you got dragged into it, leaving you with bruises, both physical and emotional.  
You’d think school was a safe-haven, but no. You’d never really fit in, and to the kids around you all you were blissfully unaware of your shitty home life. Sure, there were rumors, but no one got close enough to find out if they were true or not. That was okay by you; why drag others down into your shithole with you? So you kept to yourself, hid in the corner of the lunchroom, and imagined you were safe, loved, home.  
Home was far away in Lawrence, Kansas. Home was with a fallen angel, a high school dropout and a moose-sized man with floppy hair. Home was with the Winchesters and Castiel. They’d only been in your dopey little town for a week or two at most but in that time they’d become your saving grace.  
They were hunters, they’d told you. They hunted the things in the dark, the monsters under your bed, and in your closet. When they’d passed through town there was a rouge ghoul feeding off the townsfolk. They’d ganked it easy enough, but not before it followed you into an alley and tried to take a chunk out of your leg first. The tall one—Sam—had carried you out to their motel and patched you up as best he could. Dean and Castiel had burned the body of the ghoul so as not to raise suspicion and had brought you back a burger and milkshake. Granted you weren’t all that hungry but they were kind and you accepted graciously.  
After that you’d stayed with them for a day or so, until your leg healed Dean said but you secretly hoped they just liked having you around. Sam was kind and sweet and Dean had the best sense of humor of any man you’d ever met. Castiel, though a bit odd at first, grew on you and seemed to pick up on the small idiosyncrasies about you that no one else did. They grew to be your family in that small time, and when Dean handed you his phone number, along with Sam’s, with the promise that if you ever needed anything you could call, you thought your heart might stop.  
But that was months ago, and though you’d shared texts with both boys and a few middle-of-the-night conversations, they hadn’t been back through town. They told you about their bunker in Kansas and every time they talked about it all you could imagine was a safe place, a warm place full of your boys and laughter. A home. And you wished more than anything you could see it for yourself.  
Something smashed against the wall downstairs and you heard glass break, shocking you out of your seclusion. You heard your name called in anger and steeled yourself for the worst, but no one came upstairs. You huddled in a ball with a blanket over your head and pressed your hands over your ears, digging the headphones into your skull. You clutched at your phone desperately, reading and re-reading the text from Sam.  
Just finished a case near you. Can we stop by and say hi?  
You’d replied with your permission instantly and were waiting for them to call with the news that they were in town. You heard something else shatter and flinched, remembering the last time when it was your bones breaking not glass. You still had bruises from the last time your mom hit you, and truth be told you weren’t sure your bones every truly healed the way they were supposed to.  
Your phone buzzed and you answered it quickly, barely even registering the screams coming from downstairs.  
“Dean!” You cried, and even to your own ears your voice sounded manic.  
“Hey Y/N, what’s wrong?” he asked quickly. “You sound scared.”  
“Dean they’re…they’re screaming again.” You hadn’t told they boys the entirety of your situation, only that your mother and sister fought sometimes and it scared you.  
“Okay we’re on your street.” He said quickly. “Come outside, we’ll pick you up.”  
You shook your head even though you knew he couldn’t see you. “They’ll see me, Dean. I can’t…I can’t do it.”  
“Y/N you have to.” He insisted but you shook your head harder, crying now. You heard fuzz as the phone was moved around.  
“Hey Y/N it’s Sam.” Sam sounded calmer than Dean. “We’re pulling up right now, do you want us to come in and get you?”  
Your heart stopped. You didn’t want them in this house, they were good, and light and kind and this place was dark and tainted. But you had to get out, and they were offering it to you. You nodded before realizing Sam couldn’t see you do it.  
“Y-yes.” You whispered. “Please.”  
Sam said okay and hung up the phone. You pulled the blanket off and raced downstairs, but not before your mother was opening the door, revealing the two hunters.  
“Who are you?” she demanded and Dean glared at her.  
“We’re friend’s of Y/N’s.” Sam said and your mother turned on you.  
“You didn’t ask permission to have anyone over,” she hissed. “And especially not people I’ve never met.”  
“I—I’m sorry.” You whispered, folding in on yourself. “Maybe you guys should go.”  
Dean shook his head, his eyes narrowing as he looked you over, finding the bruise on your cheek and the ones around your wrist.  
“Y/N walk over to me please.” He said, his voice calmer than you expected. You made to move but your mother threw out her arm to stop you, and you flinched.  
“Where do you think you’re going?” she demanded but turned at the sound of Dean cocking his gun.  
“She’s coming with us, where she’ll be safe. This is no kind of place for her.” He growled and your mother backed away at the sight of his gun.  
“She’s my daughter. She belongs here!” She shouted as Sam put his arms around you and let you out to the impala.  
Dean kept the gun cocked until you were safely in the impala. And you heard him hiss at her before he slipped in.  
“You’re no kind of mother. And she doesn’t belong with you.”  
You sped down the road, cuddled in between Sam and Dean, Sam’s arms around you and Dean’s hand on your leg. And for the first time you were able to sleep without the help of pills or exhaustion.  
When you woke up you were in an unfamiliar room, but the bed was soft and you heard breathing near you. Upon opening your eyes you saw Dean asleep in a chair next to you and Sam reading a book at the foot of your bed. Castiel was standing at the door like a guard dog.  
“She’s awake.” He said and Sam slammed his book closed and rushed to your side, kicking Dean’s chair in the process, causing him to jolt awake.  
“I’ve healed your bruises.” Castiel said, walking slowly over to you. “And calmed the nightmares for now. But I cannot heal all the emotional damage.”  
You nodded and sat up. “Thanks, Cas.”  
“Y/N why didn’t you tell us it was that bad?” Sam asked and you shrugged.  
“I didn’t want to burden you guys with my shit. Besides I could handle it myself…most times.”  
“Yeah the bruises really proved that.” Dean grumbled and Sam hit his leg. “Sorry Y/N I’m not mad at you, I just…it made me so mad to see her, yelling at you, treating you like shit. You don’t deserve to be treated like that. You deserve the world, and more.”  
You actually got teary-eyed but wiped them away.  
“Which is why….” Sam helped you up and put his hands over your eyes, with Cas guiding you with his hands on your waist. “We’ve invited you to move in!” he took his hands off your eyes and you gasped.  
You could only assume you were in the bunker. There was a massive table in the middle of the room with blinking lights and a map, an intricate metal staircase and what looked like a huge library through the back. It was more beautiful than you could ever imagine.  
“It’s not much,” Sam said, scratching his neck. “But it’s ours, and yours if you want it.”  
“Not much?” Dean shoved Sam out of the way. “Sammy doesn’t appreciate this place like I do. It has a real life kitchen, the oldest computer ever, hundreds of records about every evil thing ever, and a freaking dungeon!”  
You actually cracked a smile at how excited he was. This was his home and he was sharing it with you.  
Sam rolled his eyes. “You’d get your own room, of course. And we’d be here most of the time, except when we have to go on hunts but—“  
“But I’ve offered to stay with you on those occasions.” Castiel added, smiling at you. “That is if you don’t mind my telling you some angel stories.”  
“Yeah and we can do movie nights in the viewing room, and I’ll even teach you how to cook!” Dean exclaimed and you felt yourself getting teary again.  
“It’s our home,” Sam said quietly and your eyes fell on his. “And we’d like to share it with you.”  
“But….why?” you asked quietly, hardly believing these wonderful men were offering this to you.  
“Because Y/N,” Dean said, smiling at you. “You’re family.”


End file.
